white crystal
by prince kouha
Summary: Koumei's fallen for a woman who's fit to be a queen.


_Most women prefer flowers,_ is the general consensus that most people come to when gifting a lady.

And Koumei has heard of its success many times.

When spring arrives with its sudden downpours that bring life to barren gardens, the flowers bloom beautifully and are ready to be picked to be given to the many pretty maidens of the Kou empire. He's heard generals talk gleefully of how their wives and daughters will love the jasmines freshly shipped from Sindria, and he's sure even Kouen has charmed a girl with a bouquet, although he's the type who's never secured a girl due to his status and serious attitude.

However, although flowers are thought of a universal women's gift, the one that Koumei would love to court isn't too fond of them. He's heard her say that she'd much rather prefer some more string for her embroidery that is famous in many lands, or even a new metal vessel to her collection to prove her worth although she's already very much proven herself.

Hakuei doesn't hate flowers, though. She thinks they're lovely, but she'd rather have something more practical.

Koumei thinks that they're not worthy of her, anyway.

Flowers may be beautiful, but she is even moreso in his mind. Next to the rows and rows of lillies, jasmines, marigolds, she truly shines brightly, as if a sole crystalline gem among the leaves that dull in comparison. Her name's underlying meaning means "white jewel," and she truly lives up to it, dazzling the hearts and minds of all the young men who have heard of her story.

From the way she carries herself with such elegance and regality, to how her smile is soft and caring and _genuine,_ unlike the fake smiles of his six sisters as they gossip about tearing each other apart, and to how somehow that scar she had acquired through her escapades in the Kouga territory makes her look even more radiant...

If beauty was the one factor used to judge social standing, Hakuei truly deserved the title of the first imperial princess.

Fortunately, she isn't just that.

In addition to her gorgeous looks and composure, her status as a metal vessel user and a competent general, able to swiftly and competently command a household of a hundred men, fuels her status even further. Her cavalry seems to admire her as well, although they are remnants of a former powerful nation and most likely would have never succumbed to her prowess.

And Koumei wonders how someone can be so perfect.

Figuratively, though. Of course, no one can be perfect, but someone can be close. He has heard horror stories of her cooking from Hakuryuu and Seishun, who gag every time the woman steps into the kitchen, but it doesn't really affect his mindset on her. Because what matters is that she is so _dedicated_ to her family unit that she still tries to cook for them despite her lack of skill in that one field.

Hakuei may be a general and not necessarily the most traditional woman type, and an atrocious cook, but she's also a woman who is very gentle and kind. And she's brave and can hold her own, strong, devoted to her family...

Hakuei, Koumei thinks, would be a perfect wife.

As spring signals the blooming of flowers, it also signals her birthday. This year he hides the silk fan he asked for Kouha to buy in his travels in the sleeves of his gowns. There are many distinct patterns, woven in different shapes, and he thinks that she'd like the present and hopes to see the twinkle in her blue eyes.

In the past, he wasn't so lucky in picking a gift, and had foolishly thought that flowers would do her well due to the general consensus, but through the years he's learned that she's so much more than that.

He wanders along the courtyard to find her, eyes searching far and wide, wondering if she thinks of him in such high esteem as he does for her. He may not be as militaristic as his brothers, but he knows how to control his temper, and he would be just as much of a dedicated husband type to the warm wife he's always dreamed of marrying.

A few minutes later, he finally finds her on the other side, and immediately feels his heart sink a little.

As he sees she and Kouen take a walk by the courtyard, his lips form a strict line. His older brother is even _smiling, _and even if there's nothing going on in her mind, Kouen could always get what he wants. Koumei would always sacrifice for his older brother, after all. He chuckles ruefully to himself, stuffs the fan he begged for Kouha to get in his sash, and treads the other way, into his office to conjure up more plans of invasion to counter the invasion of his heart by lady Hakuei.

The first imperial princess would make a wonderful wife for the second prince, but an even better empress for the first.

* * *

**my writing skills are really rusty and this is my secret ship this is just meant to be a drabble i would have explained things more but i am really lazy this is very self indulgent haha um im sorry**


End file.
